


Cuddle me i'm tired

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Aaron's tired and all he wants is Robert to give him cuddles.





	Cuddle me i'm tired

 

 

 Robert was sat at the table. doing some work on his laptop, he was doing all the accounts, and spreadsheets for the haulage company. so saying that he had a lot to do, was definitely an understatement. 

 While Aaron was led on the sofa watching re-runs of Top gear, he hadn’t really moved 

that much, and when he did it was only to get some food or to get a drink or to use the bathroom, but apart from that he’s just been led on the sofa. 

 After a couple of minutes Robert looked up from what he was doing. and he looked over at Aaron, 

''Are you okay?'' Robert said. ''You haven't moved off the sofa all day” 

 

Aaron nodded in response, 

''Yeah i'm good'' he said not taking his eyes off of the T.V, 

 

Robert looked unconvinced. 

“Are you sure your ok?'' he said his voice full of concern ''You're not coming down with anything are you?'' 

 

Aaron shook his head, 

 ''No i'm just a little tired that's all'' he said 

and then he yawned into his fist. 

 

Robert still looked unconvinced, 

“You sure that's all it is?'' Robert said.  

 

Aaron nodded at Robert

 ''Yeah'' he said, 

 

Robert nodded.

''Alright if your sure'' he said,

 

And with that. he went back to doing his work, 

 

And Aaron went back to watching the T.V, 

 

twenty minutes later, Aaron spoke up. 

 

''Rob'' he said suddenly, 

 

''Yeah'' Robert said not looking up from his computer screen, 

 

''Can I have a cuddle” Aaron Said, 

 

Robert sighed. 

 “I'm sorry babe'' Robert said ''But i have got a lot of work to do''  

 

 Aaron pouted. 

''But Rob...'' he whined, 

 

Robert let out a sigh. Yeah he was busy, but he couldn’t say no to Aaron could he? 

No he couldn’t...

 

''Alright fine'' he said. ''but five minutes and that’s it ok” 

 

And with that, he stopped what he was doing. he walked over to the living room, and he sat down next to Aaron,  

 

Aaron re-positioned himself. so that his head was on Robert’s shoulder, 

 

The room was quite for a moment. neither of them really said anything much as they were both too engrossed in what was on the T.V, 

 

After a few minutes Aaron broke the silence. and he spoke up, 

 

''Rob'' he said suddenly. 

 

''Yeah'' Robert said not taking his eyes off of the T.V, 

 

Aaron thought for a moment and then he spoke up 

 

''Could you... could you run your fingers through my hair'' Aaron said looking up at Robert,

 

Robert nodded

''Yes of course'' he said a small smile on his lips,  

 

Robert took his hand and he gently combed his fingers through Aaron's hair.

the way he knew he liked it, 

 

while they both just sat there and watched the T.V, 

 

After five minutes. Aaron's breathing had evened out, and he had fallen asleep. 

 

Robert turned his head a little, he looked over. and he saw that Aaron had fallen asleep, 

 

At this point he had moved from his position on Robert's shoulder and he was led on the sofa cushions,

with his feet in Robert's lap. 

 

 Robert looked at him and a small smile crept across his lips, Aaron looked so peaceful,

he had this angel like quality about him. which Robert just found endearing, 

 

After a few minutes. of watching his husband sleep, 

 

Robert lifted Aaron legs off of his lap, he stood up from the sofa, and then he put them back down. 

he took the blanket that they kept on the back of the sofa and he gently put it over Aaron. 

 

Afterwards he walked back over to the kitchen, and he went back to doing his work. that needed to be done, 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
